


Back to Square One

by darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)



Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: F/M, M/M, Spoilers for Lies Sleeping, on the road to OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 20:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17169092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1
Summary: Covent Garden Piazza. Peter has questions.





	Back to Square One

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bacchanalia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16978245) by [Aurae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurae/pseuds/Aurae). 



In the end, I asked Nightingale when I couldn't figure it out. For the life of me, I couldn't understand why Mr. Punch had started acting out when he did, after such a lengthy time. I mean, he wasn't even documented in the Folly's two accessible libraries.  
  
"I rather think our friends of the the Paternoster Society had it right." He said, after musing over it for some time.  
  
"What?! With the revels?" I asked, because I didn't see the link immediately.  
  
"The immediate whereabouts of Mr. Punch's Church _were_ known for chaos, prostitution and the theater." He explained. "I imagine that after the place started to become more respectful of the mores, he was not placated enough anymore and ended up waking up when he did."  
  
That made sense. Kind of. And perhaps it was the best explanation we would ever get. Then my thought jumped back to our first meeting, because if it had happened under Mr. Punch's patronage...  
  
"Wait. That time... where you - knowingly or unknowingly - trying to propitiate...?"  
  
Nightingale got up, signaling he wasn't putting up with my silly questions anymore and the conversation was at an end.  
  
But he stopped a few feet short of the door. "Ask me again after the end of your apprenticeship." He said softly.  
  
My eyes boggled, because saying that was an answer in itself, and for a second I imagined what could have happened, if history had gone that way. Maybe Mr. Punch could have been placated somewhat, and Lesley could have kept her face...  
  
I watched Nightingale go, and it was clear in his demeanor that he thought I would never ask. What with Bev, I think. But I'm not the kind of guy to leave that sort of inquiry go unanswered. I would wait, as he said, but I would certainly remember to ask again.  
  
  



End file.
